Every Heart
by Lady Netiri
Summary: [oneshot]Kagome is dealing with the pressures of being at home after such a long time away. After being annoyed to death by her brother, mother, and anybody else that wants to take a swing, she decides to just relax and listen to music. But, as fate is ne


Disclaimer: see what that says? DISCLAIMER! Would I need one if I owned anything in this FIC?! HELL NO!

[A/N:] partially this is a songfic to the song 'Every Heart' by BoA. I own neither the former nor the latter. [pout] but I LOVE the song…

****

Every Heart

Ever have one of those days? You know, where nothing goes right and it seems as if the world itself is out to get you? Well, that's the kind of day Kagome Higurashi was having.

From the moment she came out of the well yesterday morning, someone had been bugging her to do something.

"Just leave me alone!" she shouted as she slammed her door.

I just want to escape…Kagome thought to herself. _Everybody here is hell bent on annoying me!_

"Come on, sis!" Souta shouted through Kagome's door. "Play with me!"

"Go away!"

"Kagome," her mother reminded her, "you're never home any more. Just play with your little brother for a while."

"Mama," Kagome complained, "Inu-Yasha knows that school's out of session so I had to fight for free time. I just want to take a nap!"

"Kagome Higurashi, you play with your brother or you will have had your last trip through the well." Miss Higurashi warned.

Kagome let out annoyed scream.

She needed to take her frustration out on something… Her white teddy bear Fluffy seemed like a likely candidate. She reached over and grabbed the smiling ball off fluff. She began to strangle the bear; the poor thing just looked at her and said, "I want to be your friend!" in an overly happy voice.

"Stupid bear…" Kagome growled as she threw the offending object across the room.

"I want to be your friend!" He made a nice dent in her wall as he said so.

"Fine! I'll play!"

Souta squealed with delight and rammed his way into Kagome's room.

I'm in for it now… Endless hours of role-play fun with Souta… Kagome thought sarcastically.

.

"Okay, Lady Katana!" Souta said, waving a pencil— his makeshift sword— around and tapping Kagome on the shoulder, "I proclaim you protectress of the forest."

Kagome sighed annoyed.

"Yes, your eminence."

Kagome could've sworn she heard laughing from outside her window. She shook it off as the wind.

"Souta!" their mother called. "Your friend Satoru is on the phone!"

Souta jumped off Kagome's bed and was out the door before Kagome had a chance to say good riddance.

Kagome sighed, closed her door, and locked it. She fumbled around with her CD player until she found the correct track for the song she wanted to hear. Then she pressed repeat and flopped down on her bed.

She began to sing along.

****

"If there were many tears falling down,

Every heart would become gentle.

If everybody expresses what they think,

Every heart can be satisfied.

I was frightened by the never-ending night,

So I prayed to the distant stars.

In endlessly repeating time,

We were searching for love,

Because we wanted to become stronger.

We look up to the faraway sky."

Kagome could have sworn she'd shut her window but she felt a slight breeze. She opened her eyes to see Inu-Yasha leaning over her windowsill smirking at her.

"Why the hell are you singing some sappy shit like that?" he asked.

"I happen to like it." Kagome scoffed, sitting up. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought we agreed on three days."

Inu-Yasha snorted and came into the window. He looked around and saw the dent in the wall above the ever smiling— and slightly dead— Fluffy.

"Fluffy piss ya off?" he asked, motioning to the abused toy.

"Let's just say," Kagome explained, "that my relationship with that bear is now like the one you and Sesshomaru have."

Inu-Yasha nodded his head in understanding.

"But if you really wanted to scar Fluffy for life," Inu-Yasha suggested, "you could have just given it to Shippo along with some of that 'lipstick' of yours."

Both Inu-Yasha and Kagome smiled at that, the thought of a formerly white, now pink teddy bear dancing in their visions.

****

The two of us, smiling, meet here.

Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams.

Sadness has no effect on us.

Every heart is happiest when it flies.

Someday our souls will unite;

We will give peaceful approval.

In endlessly repeating time,

We know why we are living.

We go through the nighttime laughing;

Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.

Inu-Yasha sighed exasperatedly during the short break in the music.

"That is such a sappy piece of shit song."

"I like it, so shut up." Kagome commanded.

"Why?" Inu-Yasha asked with all the innocence of a child.

Not really caring to think if Inu-Yasha meant 'why should I shut up' or 'why do you like it', Kagome answered the latter.

"Because it reminds me of us."

Kagome bobbed her head to the music for a few moments before realizing what she said. Her eyes popped open and she looked over at Inu-Yasha to see him staring at her. They both quickly found somewhere else to look— the slightly dead and abused Fluffy being prime real estate.

As much as Kagome wanted to deny it, she had just spilled the truth.

She normally didn't meet Inu-Yasha smiling, but that was because he normally dragged her back through the well. That one time she had though; the time after her date with Hojo. Time _did_ seem to be endlessly repeating itself. That was proven by the entire purpose of their journey: keeping the sacred jewel out of the wrong hands. Midoriko, Kikyo, and now Kagome had all tried to do the same thing. Inu-Yasha always silently mourned for Kikyo; he felt responsible for her death.

****

Memories of everything has settled;

This is a warm place to be.

The stars separated us from the future.

We are always brilliant,

So shine.

In endlessly repeating time,

We were searching for love,

Because we wanted to become stronger.

We look up to the faraway sky.

Kagome blushed and Inu-Yasha was staring to make his haori jealous with the shade of red he was turning.

"D-do you really mean that…?" he asked shyly looking over at Kagome.

Kagome nodded slowly.

****

In endlessly repeating time,

We know why we are living.

We go through the nighttime laughing;

Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.

Both Kagome and Inu-Yasha stared at each other as the song began to repeat. Their faces seemed to be in a contest: see who can turn purple from blushing.

"I…" Inu-Yasha started. He really didn't know what to say. If he didn't even know how he truly felt, how could he put it into words?

Kagome took his silence as rejection.

He still loves Kikyo…Kagome thought. _How could I be stupid enough to think he had room in his heart for me…?_

Kagome got off her bed, her bangs hiding the expression on her face. She was about to go out her door when a familiar hand grabbed her wrist.

"Someday our souls will unite; we will give peaceful approval." Inu-Yasha sang.

Oh boy…I fucked it up now…

Inu-Yasha though he'd just made the biggest possible ass out of himself. His singing voice, he thought, was better suited for a drunkard at a bar. Unfortunately, the words to this sappy song were the only things that he could force to come out of his mouth. Depending on Kagome's next actions, he might just become a drunkard to fit his singing voice.

To Kagome, what Inu-Yasha had just done, was good as a kiss. What came next, however, **_was_** a kiss.

Right in the middle, Kagome broke away. Inu-Yasha looked confused and hurt.

"Was it you who was laughing?!" Kagome shouted, poking an accusing finger in his chest.

"Eheh…No, Lady Katana…" Inu-Yasha joked.

"Sit!"

— — — — — — —

[A/N:] my special thanks go out to Anime Lyrics (.com) for the translation. I know it's not dead on accurate with the English on the CD, but since the one I have is burned [thanks lots to Delar] I don't have 'em. Besides, the English version there is really confusing and a grammatical insult. It would make a L.A. teacher's eyes bleed! [snickers] though that might not be a bad thing…

[ahem!] Anyway, please review. One thing I noticed, I'm on certain people's author alerts, but I NEVER see reviews from them! So, if you're one of those people, drop a review once and a while! It don't take that long. Just say 'good work', 'keep going', 'burn in hell!', I really don't care! Just say **_SOMETHING_**!

--Netiri-sama no Kitsune-hi--


End file.
